


【团毛】对照实验

by Gatrake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatrake/pseuds/Gatrake
Summary: *现代au*大学生绝赞恋爱中*埃尔文攻 米克受
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias





	【团毛】对照实验

埃尔文转了一个短视频。  
视频里身形娇小的男人不管他的伴侣游戏正打得火热，闷着脑袋跨坐在对方腿上，接着游戏手柄被放到一边，接着他们互相爱抚，最后是黏黏糊糊的亲吻。  
米克看到了，没点赞，咬着冰棍眯眼随手将湿漉漉的头发顺到脑后。出门的时候他说了出来打球晚上才回家，有充分的不点赞理由。  
男朋友。埃尔文。  
游戏机。他想起家里的Switch和刚下单的PS5。  
身材娇小。他低头看看自己的胸肌，冰棍融化的透明糖水顺着他的动作滴进他大敞的领口，他被冰得抖了一下，下意识将嘴里叼着的冰棒往里塞了塞，同时亡羊补牢一般将融化的糖水吸溜吸溜吞吃入腹。  
冰凉的水液顺着胸口那道沟壑一路滑下去，没过多久就和他的体温融为一体。  
埃尔文不会变口味了吧。  
他起身朝朋友们挥手，留下埃尔文三个字就转身离开了球场。有人在他背后喊重色轻友，挺对的。  
“你们也回家陪对象啊。”他回头，眉眼间和高中时一样飞扬跋扈。

♢♢♢

埃尔文没在玩游戏，他找了份目标行业500强的实习，每天统计做表，晚上还要交日报，最近和米克做爱都是掐着表来的。  
米克回来的时候他正在钉钉开会，部门主管好像特别器重他，一定要让他展望一下自己在本部门的发展前景。  
他拿出一本正经的气势，发言真挚恳切且充满正能量。  
他听见浴室门响，接着是淋浴的声音。  
米克闭着眼睛站在花洒下面，热水顺着肌肉纹理流淌过运动过的肉体。  
旖旎的幻想冲进埃尔文的脑袋，他靠本能说完了发言的结束语，主管看着钉钉会议里埃尔文模糊不清的面孔，觉得这个小伙子真是未来可期。  
耳机里传来掌声，埃尔文不好意思地冲屏幕里的大家点头致意，摄像头看不到的地方这位五好青年捏紧了拳头，比他的拳头更硬的是他裤裆里的东西。  
装网卡可行吗。  
埃尔文想。

♢♢♢

工作的结束宣告着饥饿感的到来，埃尔文推了桌子一把，带滚轮的电竞椅带着他滑出不远的距离。他揉着眼睛觉得自己的精神和肉体都受到了降维打击。  
接着他开始下坠。  
赤裸的大腿结结实实压在他的大腿上，他落入了一个温暖可靠的怀抱当中，不带一点汗味的男朋友趴在他颈窝磨蹭，接着用介于温存和情欲之间的方式亲吻他的脖颈。  
这个家伙，打球怎么还有时间看手机。  
他抬手按着米克的后脑勺和他接吻，另一只手顺着他的后背抚过漂亮的腰窝，最终抵达米克浑圆挺翘的屁股。  
他用米克喜欢的方式揉捏着，正要问他要不要去床上，就听见男朋友凑在自己耳朵边：  
“我在录像。”  
埃尔文吃了一惊，扭头往旁边看，桌上支着的手机屏幕诚实地映出他和米克的模样，只穿了T恤、内裤和白袜子的米克欲得不行，他更硬了。各种花样他们试过不少，不过他还真不知道米克喜欢这种玩法，好像也不坏。  
“用来当睡前小电影？”他们的老二抵在一起，剑拔弩张，今天做一次似乎远远不够，米克的手机电量够吗？  
“……给你当对照组。”米克似乎有点气急败坏咬牙切齿，他按着埃尔文的胸口直起身来居高临下地看他，后半句话他没说，只是挑衅一般用臀缝磨蹭埃尔文存在感极强的老二。  
埃尔文知道那句没说出口的话是什么，可爱而不自知大概是米克的被动技能，他笑得坦荡。  
“好啊，感谢男朋友为科学献身。”  
“别废话，我要射了，这会怎么开了这么久……”

♢♢♢

埃尔文上班去了。  
米克是被特别提示音震醒的，醒来的实感就是空虚和隐隐作痛，埃尔文的老二好像还插在他屁股里似的，不是说社畜性能力都不行吗？  
他随手给手机解锁，自己不知廉耻的呻吟立刻就从扩音器里传了出来。  
“还吃醋吗？”  
“…不呜……不啊、哈啊……”  
“……乖。”  
电量不足的提示音和埃尔文低沉的喘息同时响起，手机屏幕闪了闪咽下了最后一口气。小麦色的皮肤让米克的脸红不甚明显，他支起上半身来去够充电线，谁知被埃尔文灌进身体里的精液缓慢而有仪式感地随着他的动作往下淌。  
米克一个“操”还没骂出口，突然就想起来昨天自己鬼迷心窍死活不让埃尔文戴套的事。  
行，自作孽不可活。

把床单扔进洗衣机里的时候特别提示音又响了起来，这次是qq的。  
“起了没？”  
埃尔文的qq头像是他俩高考毕业那年去日本旅游的时候拍的，他们在陌生的国度第一次光明正大地拥抱牵手，照片里比现在嫩了一个度的他们俩凑得极近，他对着镜头比V，埃尔文则在看自己。  
米克突然觉得昨天那点不安幼稚得很，怎么越活越回去了呢。  
“嗯，之前就起了，手机没电刚充好。”  
他拉下消息提示点开微博的特别关注，看见埃尔文更新了动态。  
“对照组与实验组间变量过多，且实验结果为公理，不具备进行科学实验的必要。@文文的米米”


End file.
